Lucas Horton and Sami Brady
Lucas Desmond Horton and Samantha Jean "Sami" Brady are a fictional couple on the American soap opera Days of Our Lives they are known as LUMI. Lucas is played by Bryan Dattilo and Sami is played by Alison Sweeney. They are often referred by the portmanteau "Lumi" (for L'ucas and Sa'mi) on internet message boards. TV Guide recognizes the pairing as a good supercouple within today's daytime medium. Storylines Sami and Lucas met under very interesting circumstances, backstage at a Cherish concert. Cherish and Lucas have just finished having sex in her dressing room when Austin gets Sami inside. Sami gets a good view of a very naked Lucas before Cherish throws them out and tells Lucas to get dressed. The next day when Sami goes to Titan, where Kate has just finished telling Marlena that Lucas must never find out who his father is. Kate sees Sami and offers her a summer internship. Her first duty is to meet Kate’s imminently arriving son, Lucas. Lucas does arrive, late, but Sami has been talking to her best friend Jamie Caldwell on the phone and doesn’t especially care. She does look Lucas over, and feels that she has seen him somewhere before, but now that he is wearing his military academy uniform she cannot place him. However, she says "I know you. You're Lucas Roberts. You're not a goody-goody. You're a bad boy!" The bad boy busily picks the lock of his mother's liquor cabinet. Three days later, she places him, and blushes furiously. 'Scheme dream team' Lucas and Sami soon find themselves attracted to other people. Sami started crushing on Austin and Lucas becomes interested in Sami's sister Carrie.Lucas and Sami schemed to break up Austin and Carrie's relationship so they could have them for themselves. Because he agreed to help Sami, she would help Lucas find out who his real father was. His mother Kate Roberts had said he was a successful military man and graduate of West Point Academy but he knew she was lying. In return Lucas was to take Sami to the spring fling wearing his academy uniform and help her make Austin jealous. Soon, it was revealed that Bill Horton was Lucas' father. Feeling very betrayed and let down, he pushed his mother away. In the process, Lucas gained a lot of family in the form of the Horton's. Meanwhile Sami had given up on having Austin and started dating Alan Harris, who went to school with Lucas. He was obsessed with Carrie and after being thwarted in having her Alan turned his rage on Sami. On a date where Sami came to cook him dinner he pinned her down and raped her taking her virginity. Lucas began to notice that Alan and Sami were both behaving strangely, he cornered Sami and asked her what had happened. Sami admitted that she had been raped and told Lucas the whole story. Afterward he physically confronted Alan and warned him to stay away from Sami. Lucas worked hard to get Alan's confession on tape for the rape trial. In a moment when their guards were down, Lucas and Sami made love after some boys had taunted her about her rape, and their son was conceived. Soon after that, Billie was put on trial for Curtis Reed's murder. Within that case, Kate found out that her supposedly dead children were alive, and they were Billie and Austin. When Sami wound up pregnant, she claimed the baby was Austin's (she drugged and raped him). At the time Sami truly believed Austin was the father not even considering the possibility of Lucas being the dad. Sami had William Robert Reed in 1995. Lucas became very attached to his " nephew " much to the dismay of Sami, who discovered that Lucas was in fact her child's father. She tried to change the paternity tests, but it did not work. Lucas wanted custody of his son. However, Sami was his obstacle, claiming that Lucas abused his son, and she had witnessed it. She got a restraining order against him, and gave custody of Will to Austin when she was sent to jail for Franco's murder. In reality, Lucas and Kate were behind Franco's death. In a flash of rage and drunk, Lucas kidnapped his son and got into a car accident, causing Will to have brain surgery. Lucas' mother Kate got Nicole Walker to marry him to gain custody of Will while Sami was in jail. Sami was convicted of the murder though she continued to proclaim her innocence. She was sentenced to death by lethal injection, but when it came for her to be executed, Lucas' conscience got the better of him and he verified that Sami was innocent though he did not fully explain how. For the longest time Lucas had custody of Will, until Sami obtained proof that Lucas killed Franco. She used that information to blackmail Lucas, but it was Kate who forced Lucas to give up custody of his son. Losing Will absolutely destroyed Lucas, and threw him back into the bottle. While drunk one night, Lucas was caught in the fire that Kate set to kill Victor Kiriakis, and almost died. After spending months in a special hospital and then in rehabilitation, Lucas came back to Salem, more determined than ever to hurt Sami. 'Relationship changes' Lucas soon got a job working with Tony DiMera, and when he got proof that Sami switched the paternity results on Lexie's baby, he used that to break up Brandon and Sami only moments after they tied the knot. He and Tony were celebrating at the DiMera mansion when Sami burst in, and in the ensuing scuffle, Sami ended up going through the glass doors. She was taken to the hospital in critical condition, and Lucas went to a bar to drown his sorrows, allowing himself for the first time in years to remember the friendship he and Sami once shared as he waited to hear if she was going to live or die. Lucas took care of Sami after she was released, often against her wishes. As they spent more time together, Lucas found his heart softening towards his once-worst-enemy, and the two shared a few nights together (all platonic, of course), and some steamy kisses. When Sami's father Roman was murdered, Lucas was there to comfort her. He was careful though, because he did not want Will to get his hopes up, and he still hadn't completely forgiven Sami. Lucas and Sami continued to grow closer during the Salem Serial Killer storyline and ultimately confessed their love for each other. They made love for the first time since Will's conception on April 3, 2004. Lucas successfully proposed to Sami on August 5, 2004 after singing "When a man loves a woman" to her in front of an audience at the Penthouse Grill. It was Kate, however, who momentarily ruined Lucas and Sami's happiness when she and Eugenia drugged Sami and Brandon to make it look like they had slept together. When Lucas found Sami in bed with Brandon, he left Sami. Both were devastated, and Sami gave in to the temptations she was receiving to become "Stan", a character that wreaked havoc on Salem for months. With Lucas's sister Nicole's help, Sami was able to secure the evidence that Kate and Eugenia had set her up, and she and Lucas got engaged again. Moments before Lucas and Sami were to be wed, Kate crashed the wedding, revealing to all that it was Sami who had portrayed Stan, and Lucas left Sami again. Sami was shunned by everyone in Salem, except for Austin, who had returned for the wedding. She let Austin move into her apartment, while Lucas began to pursue Carrie after she returned to Salem. Lucas began to date Carrie, and Sami began to date Austin, which led to the eventual marriage of Lucas and Carrie and near marriage of Austin and Sami. However, a gloved hand had warned Sami not to go through with the wedding or it would be revealed that Sami had actually blackmailed Lexie into telling Carrie that she could not have children with Austin. Carrie cheated on Lucas almost instantaneously, and after Will went missing and it was thought that he was kidnapped, Lucas and Carrie split up, leaving Lucas and Sami to become closer. EJ Wells and Sami, however, had already begun to get closer and had started dating. After Sami's blackmailing of Lexie was revealed, everyone shunned Sami again and Lucas and Will moved out. After Sami's relationship with EJ ended, Sami and Lucas reunited and after getting caught in a snowstorm, Sami and Lucas made love. The roof of the cabin in which they found sanctuary collapsed on Lucas, trapping him. Sami went to get help, she flagged down a motorist which turned out to be EJ Wells. She tried to get of the car but he would not allow her, held a gun on her and demanded she help get him thru the roadblock as she pleaded for him to help her save Lucas. After helping EJ get through the roadblock, EJ told Sami he would only save Lucas if she gave herself to him. She was disgusted and immediately referred to his proposal as blackmail and rape but she agreed to his terms because she felt it was her only chance to help Lucas. EJ saved Lucas then ran off to Mexico. On May 9, 2007 Lucas and Sami were married. At the reception a photo was revealed of Sami and EJ in Lexie Carver's car the night John Black was shot and Lucas was trapped in the cave in. Sami was forced to tell everyone the truth. She was afraid that after the reveal, she would lose Lucas again, this time maybe for good. She was surprised when he refused to let it ruin the happiest day of their lives. Later at their apartment he told her that there was no need to confess to him, because he trusted her. On May 10, 2007, Sami told Lucas all about the night of the accident and about agreeing to have sex with EJ. Lucas was enraged, immediately calling what EJ did to Sami rape, and wanted to go after EJ. Sami told him if he did, the DiMeras would come after them. Lucas was completely understanding when Sami told him that she only gave in to EJ to save Lucas' life. Lucas told Sami that he was ashamed of the man he used to be, the one that had loved her and left her in the past and because of that Sami was afraid to come and tell him when EJ started threatening her. Sami told him that he wasn't to blame, that she was the one who messed up time and time again. On May 22, 2007, according to one of Celeste's voodoo rituals, it was supposed that EJ is the father of Sami's baby. Reported on June 18, 2007 Sami is pregnant with twins. Thanks to Kate's blackmailing of Nick to create a false paternity report, EJ was believed to be the father of her twins for a number of weeks. In the episodes airing July 30 and 31, it was revealed that Lucas is in fact the father of both children, not EJ. However, in another twist one more DNA test was performed months later and on November 2, 2007 Lucas found out that EJ DiMera was the father of his believed son, Johnny. Sami asked Lucas for a divorce because Stefano had promised to end the Brady/Dimera blood feud if she married his son EJ. Lucas reluctantly agreed and Sami and EJ were married in November 2007. Shortly after the conclusion of the ceremony, EJ was shot in the back and temporarily paralyzed (an affliction he subsequently faked). Sami and Lucas remained sexually intimate despite her nominal marriage to EJ. On December 20, Lucas revealed to Kate that he hired a nurse to watch Johnny and Ali and went to the church and got his gun and shot EJ. He confessed and was sent to prison. While in prison, Lucas refused to see Sami, and told her to get on with her life. He requested only that she stay away from EJ because he did not trust him. Meanwhile, Sami and EJ moved into the DiMera mansion to make raising Ali and Johnny easier. (Marlena had already moved in, because John Black took over the mansion when Stefano was in a coma.) Lucas got out of prison on house arrest and came home to surprise Sami. He opened the door and found Sami and EJ in bed together. Lucas has since left Sami and they have yet to reconcile. Sami divorced EJ. In March 2009 Lucas married Chloe Lane, though that relationship ended when she had an affair with Daniel Jonas. Sami began seeing her former FBI bodyguard from the Witness Protection Program, Rafe Hernandez, and has since become involved in a love triangle with him and EJ. Sami and Lucas remain good friends and amicably co-parent son Will and daughter Ali. Lucas eventually gets s job offer in Hong Kong and moves there, though he does return for a few days for the funeral of Alice Horton in June 2010. On February 29, 2012, Sami calls Lucas for advise. On March 2, Lucas returns to Salem and goes to see Sami at her apartment. They admitted that they still love each still and they share a hug. Lucas would later reveal to Sami that he has a fiancée named Autumn, who Sami calls "Winter" and "April". Once, Lucas found out that Sami was the mole at Countess Wilhelmina, he promised to keep her secret. Stefano gave Sami the title of CEO at Countess Wilhelmina as revenge for Kate's affair with Ian. On April 23, Autumn breaks up with Lucas, via phone, saying she was sick of waiting on him to come back to Hong Kong. On April 27, Lucas, Sami, Will, and Allie have a fun day. Sami thanks him for everything and gives him a hug. Lucas kisses her on the cheek and they kiss and Kate witnesses. On April 30, Kate and Sami fight and after the fight, Sami learns that Lucas has changed a lot and grew a backbone. He tells her to follow rules and he will watch her like a hawk. Sami agrees to these terms. Lucas later asks what the kiss was about and Sami kisses him again. On May 1, EJ sees them kiss the 2nd time and gets jealous and talks about the kids and how if Lucas is in their life they would get confused then EJ talks about John. They have problems with Countess Wilhelmina but they get them fixed. On May 2, They talk about their relationship and Lucas said he thought about it once but then he had the fiancé now he doesn't they make out until Kate Roberts, Lucas's mother, catches them and talks about CW and how its her company and then Lucas says it's (Stefano Dimera)'s company. They kiss again. On August 17, Lucas tells Kate that he is done with Sami for good, which makes Kate happy. On August 27, Lucas tells Sami officially that they are through. He refuses to listen to her especially after she runs away with EJ. They decided to stay co-parents to Allie and Will. On May 21, 2013, Sami and Lucas became grandparents to Arianna, Will's daughter. Category:Couples Category:Supercouples